FateKaleid Liner Prisma Illya:Oath of Shirou Emiya
by Demonic Justice
Summary: A world where she can be happy. What she wanted was to be in a world with her brother. Shirou is sent to the same world as Miyu. But, something seems different.
1. The Pull

A.N:Hello again readers. This is just something I just thought of. Enjoy.

Takes place after the end of Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya:Oath Under Snow, but with a twist.

X.0.X

Prologue;The Pull:

"Looks like I won." Shirou said as he gets hit by Enuma Elish. Shirou smiled as the victor of this battle against the Gilgamesh installed Angelica.

Shirou then gets a feeling. A pull.

"Ah, looks like you need saving."

Shirou looks around. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"You don't need to know, but I have a gift for you."

Shirou then heard another voice.

"With this oath, I give my body to you. So please, protect my sister."

Shirou hesitated for a bit, but answered, "Yes, I have answered your call for power, so leave everything to me."

Then, a blinding light from the (sky?) ceiling engulfs Shirou. Where has he gone to?

*scene break*

Shirou wakes up on a bed. Wait, a bed?

Shirou, realizing where he is, bolted out the door. It was the middle of the night. He gets a feeling he should be at the bridge.

He gets there to find two girls and a woman. One of the girls had pure white hair. The other had black. It was too dark to make out any faces. The woman though, has black armor. Shirou get a feeling. To save them.

Shirou sees a card on the ground.

'Is that what I think it is? It must be a heroic spirit card. Archer.'

Shirou walks over to the card.

The girl with black hair seems to see him.

"It seems you two have been working hard. Now, let me take over." Shirou said to the girl, picking up the card.

The girl seems to be... crying. Like she finally meet an important person to her life.

Shirou looked to the woman in black armor.

"Looks like we meet again, Saber Card. Archer, Install."

Suddenly, dust kicks up into the air, blinding everyone except Shirou. When the dust calms down, everyone now sees Shirou in a familiar outfit. The same, but different outfit to a certain nameless heroic spirit of the Archer class connected to Emiya Shirou.

The girl in white hair wakes up. She then looks at Shirou. Her eyes widen. Then, she passes out again.

Without anytime to waste, Shirou speeds towards the corrupted Saber. As he went to attack, he analysed the Saber's weapon. Excalibur Morgan. Owner:Artoria Pendragon (Alter)

'Alter, hmm, this fight is going to be different than the fight with the other Saber Card.'

The fight was the same as the original Illya vs Saber, wait who's Illya? His adoptive sister. No, Miyu was his adopted sister. Then who is Illya?

Alter(Saber) was charging her Excalibur Morgan. Shirou is getting a feeling. To bring out something he had not tried yet. "Trace on." He starts to bring out a golden light.

"Onii-chan, watch out! She's activating her noble phantasm. Run, you can't match up to her."

'Wait, there is only one person who would call me that.' Shirou gets angry. And he had never gotten angry before. Well, maybe except at Shinji. "You hurt Miyu. You are not coming out alive." As the sword forms in his hands, he started to chant something. His chant. "My body is made out of swords. My blood is of iron and my heart of glass. I have overcome countless battlefields. Not even once retreating, Not even once being victorious. The orphan is alone again, striking diamond dust on a hill of swords. But this life is not yet over," Each line is powering him. The sword in his hands is finished forming. Excalibur:The Sword of Promised Victory.

He raised Excalibur over his head. Excalibur begins to form a yellow light. But, it finish almost instantly. Shirou has been puting too much prana into it. Breaking it. Not breaking it, but turning it into a broken phantasm.

"You're done. EXCALIBUR!"

The light extinguish the darkness of Excalibur Morgan. The Saber Card was defeated.

Suddenly, his mouth moved on its own.

"Uninstall." Shirou reverted to his casual self. He then passed out. But not before he placed a spell. I don't know, but he won't be forgetting this night, no matter what spell to erase memories.

 **X.0.X**

A.N:I just thought of this as I was reading another fanfic, don't critisize me. Just enjoy.


	2. Recollection

A.N.:Hello. Welcome to the second chapter of Oath of Shirou Emiya. There is alot to answer for in this so lets get started.

 **X.0.X**

Chapter 1;Recollection:

 _Shirou wakes up on the stone ground. Shirou, then looks up to see the Gilgamesh-Installed Angelica. But, somethings different. Is it because of a bullet hole on her, or is it because of the swords coming out of her?_

 _Shirou looks to the left the see an unknown figure over him. "Hmm, you're different from the others, aren't you? Looks like I'm going to have to give you my powers. Now, don't you abuse in the other world, okay? Oh, before I forget," The figure picks up a card off of Angelica's body, "I'll also give you this." The card, instead of a normal card color, it was a gold color. The card goes into Shirou's chest. The man, then places his hand on Shirou before disappearing. Then, Shirou's body begins to burn._

*scene break*

Shirou wakes up covered in sweat. He's on the bed he was on last night. Wait, last night Miyu was there. Shirou runs ut the room and trips and falls down the stairs. For some reason, he couldn't feel the pain. 'What-' Then a loud voice calls out,"Oh my God! Shirou!"

A woman with white hair runs towards him. "Are you okay Shirou? What happened? Does it hurt? Please tell me you're fine."

"Yea, yea I'm fine mom." 'Hm? Mom? I don't remember having a-' "It's okay Iris, Shirou is okay, right son?" Shirou looks towards the familiar voice in shock. "Kiritsugu?"

"What's with calling my first name? Don't you call me 'dad'" Kiritsugu looked at Shirou with a confused face.

'This is wrong. Kiritsugu shouldn't be alive as well as Iris being his wife. I need to get out.' Shirou pushes off Iris and head to the door.

That was when a girl who looks like Iris, but with shorter hair walked in front of the door. Shirou twist his body to avoid running into the girl.

'Weird, I don't remember being able to do that.' Shirou swung the door open and ran.

Shirou looks back at the house to find two girls looking out the window. The first, the girl that he saw at the fight and the other...Miyu?

Shirou stop dead in his tracks. 'Why is Miyu in there?' Without another thought, he bolted back to the house.

"Hey, why were you running? You could have ran into m-" Shirou used his magic circuits without even knowing, reinforcing his legs and jumped over her. Her eyes widened when she looked at his legs.

Shirou ran up stairs and went to the room with the girl and Miyu. He swung the door open and looked at the two shocked girls.

"Oni-"

"You two! You need to get out right now."

The girl answered,"Is something wrong Onii-chan?"

Shirou was shocked by the term the girl referred to him as. 'No, that's wrong. I only have one sister.'

"Miyu! We must get away from here!"

"Onii-Chan? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, Miyu. We must g-"

"And where are you going?"

Shirou looked at the door. Iris was there. She was looking confused.

Shirou, then looked at a card on a desk. It was the same card last night. Then, something flashed in his head.

Shirou clenched his head as memories of the Shirou of this world. Memories flashed, the adoption, living in this house, Illya, and other memories.

Iris ran to Shirou's side to try to help him, but she was stopped by... Shirou's arm.

"D-don't come near me. Ag ahhhhhhh!" Suddenly, Shirou's magic curcuits begins to flare up, shocking everyone in the room except Miyu, who already knew about it.

Iris got closer to find Shirou creating something in his hands. Well, not creating, projecting. He was projecting something.

He was projecting someaort of weapon. Black and white flashed in his mind. He projected the signiture weapons of EMIYA.

He projected Kanshou and Bakuya... handguns.

 **X.0.X**


	3. The beginning

Shirou screams as memories flew into his head. The memories of the other Shirou. But something was invaiding them.

He starts to see memories of another. Another Shirou. Another Shirou Emiya. Another EMIYA. EMIYA. EMIYA Altered.

He sees Altered go up against a Saber, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. And he won, barely. He saw the Holy Grail fuse with his body.

'So... this is how I had that prana boost. Honestly, I didn't feel a strain when tracing.' "Ahhhgg"

He didn't realize that he had traced multiple weapons at once. Kanshou and Bakuya... handguns, Gae Bolg(Curruid Coinchenn), Excalibur Morgan, a ... present? Honestly, who in their right mind would sent a child to fight?

The strain of the Altered began to affect him.

'So this is where I say goodbye to everyone huh.'

Shirou passes out.

 **X.0.X**

A.N.:Don't worry about the short page. This is going to be separated into more stories. See you guys later.


End file.
